A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of luggage, more specifically, luggage having an integrated eating surface.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with luggage, generally. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses luggage, which has an eating surface that folds out from a top surface of said luggage and of which further includes a cup holder and sides that extend upward from said eating surface.
The Oliver patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,157) discloses a self-leveling cup holder that is mountable onto the top of an extendable handle of a piece of wheeled luggage. However, the cup holder attaches to the handle of a piece of luggage as opposed to an eating surface that extends from a top of said luggage.
The Ott patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,431) discloses a device for removably holding a beverage container in an upright position upon a telescoping upright handle of a wheeled luggage unit. Again, the beverage container holder attaches onto the handle of the piece of wheeled luggage as opposed to an eating surface that extends from a top surface of said piece of luggage.
The McNeil patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,472) discloses a computer table attachable to a piece of luggage standing in an upright position. However, the computer table is not integrated into the top surface of the luggage, and does not include a cup holder or protective sides that extend upwards from said luggage.
The Riley patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0219745) discloses a carry-on luggage having a beverage container holder. However, the beverage container holder for the carry-on luggage does not fold out from a top surface of the luggage to provide an eating surface and sides that extend upwards from multiple sides to protect any items resting upon said eating surface.
The Ryburg patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,073) discloses a work surface for luggage and luggage carriers. However, the work surface is not integrated within and folds out from a top surface of the luggage in order to provide an eating surface and beverage holder.
The Miller patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,019) discloses a travel case having a deployable and retractable tray table assembly mounted to the back of the housing. Again, the travel case does not have an eating surface integrated into a top surface of said luggage and of which folds out to provide a cup holder, eating surface, and protective sides.
The Mullins patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 492,486) illustrates an ornamental design for a piece of luggage, which does not depict an eating surface that folds out from a top surface.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a luggage, which has an eating surface that folds out from a top surface of said luggage and of which further includes a cup holder and sides that extend upward from said eating surface. In this regard, the luggage with integrated eating surface departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.